Command
The Command & Conquer demo is a self-contained promotional package for Tiberian Dawn, released by Westwood Studios. Versions The most commonly known version of the Command & Conquer demo is a pack of two zip files, released on Westwood's public FTP server. One pack (cc1demo1.zip, or c&c1demo1.exe as self-extracting archive), contains the actual demo, with the second pack (cc1demo2.zip, or c&c1demo2.exe) containing some of the game's music, and the briefing videos for the included missions. This version only contains three GDI missions. A more complete version, which was only released on CD, contains three GDI missions and three Nod missions. Unlike the downloadable demo, it features the complete installation sequence of the full game. Contents The package contains three GDI missions (mission 1, 6 and 10), intended to showcase the C&C gameplay, showing the normal system of base construction (and destruction) as well as Commando-type missions. The Nod missions, from the CD version of the demo, (mission 1, 5 and 8) showcased unit management missions without base, the normal build and conquer style, and how some missions require you to find an abandoned base and/or capture an enemy outpost to begin your mission. Differences with the retail version There are several differences with the retail version. These changes seem to focus on making the missions easier and more fun to play through. In the second GDI mission (based on the 10th GDI mission, in Slovenia), the player gets six Mammoth tanks right at the beginning of the mission, whereas in the retail version, only two Medium tanks and two Humvees are received. The Commando mission (mission six) also specifically states which building to destroy, whereas this information is not revealed in the real game. The Nod missions, similarly, have changes to make the game easier. All missions start with more advanced weapons than you should have at that point (with mission #1 even featuring the flame tank, though the GDI defenders get a Medium Tank to compensate), and in mission 8, the starting island has been connected to the main land mass, and the player gets stealth tanks dropped off by Chinook helicopters. Interestingly, this is the only official mission where vehicles are ever reinforced this way. Compatibility Currently, due to the fact it is a DOS executable, the demo is not playable on 64-bit Windows, and even on modern 32-bit systems, the sound generally doesn't work. The preferred way to run it is by using DosBox, though on 32-bit systems, a sound card emulator called VDMSound can also be used. A known issue with the DOS game's original CD installer was that it crashes on startup on Windows XP and higher, even on 32-bit systems. Using the demo's installer was a known workaround for that. The CD demo's installer, however, which is visually exactly the same as the game's original CD installer, runs fine on a 32-bit Windows XP, besides the aforementioned sound problem. Download locations * Download at the official Westwood FTP (uptime may vary) * Download at the mirror of the Westwood FTP * DOS demo part 1 mirror at GameFront * DOS demo part 2 mirror at GameFront * English Mac demo mirror at GameFront * German Mac demo mirror at GameFront Category:Tiberium universe games